Grey eyes & Hidden Villages: Land that Smells of Rain and Death
by Broken.9
Summary: "The Real Hero is the person who fights, despite fear." Those who do not fear death are the true hero simply because they are willing to give anything and everything to protect the ones the love. Naruto Uzumaki found his loves and will fight the shinigami himself to protect them. MODERN-ISH NARUTO! OC HEAVY! RATING MAY CHANGE IN LATER CHAPTERS!


**Broken.9** : Hey guys, I'm back for a good one today. Its another Shinigami type Fanfic for you guys but the idea has been swimming around in my head for a while now and I just needed to get this one down.

 **Broken.9** : I gotta go for a Job interview because i'm finally out of High School... plus I need money to buy vapes... I need my clods man...

 ** _SUPER MEGA HUGE SHUTOUT TO MY FRIEND LILMISSMINDY!_**

 ** _Follow her and read some of her stories cause they are all top quality. She helped me with some editing and ideas and I appreciate the help!_**

I'm still waiting for Diamond of the Akatsuki to be updated... get on it... .

Anyways, Enjoy the chapter

* * *

Not so far from here in a time not so long ago is the story of a young boy and the things hidden underneath…

The city looked beautiful this time of night. The wind floated through the hills and the sky was lit with stars so bright that one could easily navigate the darkest of streets with relative ease. The parks that littered the city where absolutely breathtaking as some spotlights strategically placed in nooks and corners would give onlookers an other worldly view. Toward the heart of the city lights flashed and blinked enticing the men, women, and children everywhere to eat food from the carts and shops, drink from there bars and buy other products from their store.

The cool breeze gave a slight chill to many people but some of the young men were seen taking off their jackets and coats and draping them around the shivering shoulders of the maiden they were walking with.

Despite it being super late, the sound of children running and laughing could be heard throughout the street endorsing smiles from older couples and grimaces from the teens as they simply plugged earbuds in to drown out the cheerful noise.

As people came to the center of town, a carnival of sorts was taking place and the smell of Cotton Candy and Dumplings and other delicacies wafted through the air. However a grumble could be heard from a young boy. He wears a black shirt with a creative little leaf design on it. He had on stained and ripped orange shorts and black opened toed sandals that looked ready to fall apart. His name was Uzumaki, Naruto.

As the blonde boy walked through the streets, he was given a pretty wide bubble as people continued walking around him. He feels alone in crowded street. Some people would even give him nasty leers and looks of hate. But what did they hate him for?

Naruto continued to walk with his head cast low, just incase someone got the wrong impression and chased him…. Or beat him… Again. However this was his mistake.

As Naruto was walking he accidently bumped into a man who was walking with his two friends. He made to quickly apologize and move out the man's way but the man pushed him making Naruto fall hard on his tailbone.

"Watch where the hell you're going brat. Next time I'll teach you a lesson in bumping into people!"

Naruto kept his head down, but when the guy threatened the blonde, a mix of anger and regret welled up in his eyes. It soon subsided and he nodded his submission and continued to move down the street.

Some people stopped at the altercation and the younger kids took out their phones to record what they hoped to be a good fight but dejectedly put them away seeing the blonde haired wuss back out of a fight… again.

Naruto was well known around the city and was actually aware that of underworld and the mysterious 'they' were more than passively aware of his existence. There were no gangs or cartels but actually villages who live underneath and inside the civilian populace. Naruto was technically born into this hidden world and could spot one of these people right away.

Like the guy who was threatening to fight him? Yeah, he is obviously a Chunin in Konoha. This place was technically the whole city but a building a few blocks from here actually made up its central hub for the secret society. Hiruzen, Sarutobi also named the God of Shinobi sat overlooking the stability and advancement of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Naruto developed a very good relationship with the grey haired man. Naruto has taken to calling him Hokage-jiji or, in more affectionate settings, just Jiji.

Although Sarutobi holds no genetic relation to the young blonde he would often times take him out to eat… something he wishes could happen now.

As he walked the streets, he would still see the nasty looks from the hidden shinobi and even some of the civilians. However he continues on until he hears the sound of scuffling.

Approaching the sound, Naruto sees a little boy surrounded by three older kids about his age. Being only 8 he placed the kid at around 5 or 6. He would have gone even lower however Naruto could see signs of malnourishment on the kid's face.

As Naruto continued his silent approach, he could over hear everything the kids were saying.

" You little bastard! I saw you stealing food from my father's cart!" The kid raises his fist menacingly to the boy before cocking it back and landing a punch in the boys already blooded face.

The kid let's out a grunt before pushing them away. However the two other boys sprint after the boy before they tackle and pin him down.

That's when a blur could be seen and the two boys are found looking up at the sky.

Naruto quickly slipped from his hiding spot and took a trash can lid and bashed it over the boys skulls. It wasn't graceful in anyway but it got the job done of taking them out.

"Come with me!" He said to the boy as he took his hand and ran out the alley and into the crowd of people.

Men and women continued to laugh and smile but some scolded at the young kids as Naruto and his charge haphazardly tried to get away from their assailants.

Turning a corner Naruto more or less dragged the younger boy into a hiding spot before placing a finger to his lips as he listen closely for the footsteps of the bullies.

Naruto smiles as they approach and then disappear further down the heavily occupied street.

He lets out a visible sigh of relief before turning to his young charge to finally take in the younger child.

The boy had reddish brown hair that was very spiky and unkempt. Although it was matted down in some places, the texture still prevalent throughout. The boy had on a white shirt with a black heart and small crown on it.. Curiously he continues to inspect the boy for injury and spots a couple of scrapes and bruises on his knees.

The boy gives a weary look as this stranger took his hands and inspected the cuts and bruises that lay on top. They were poorly bandaged up to his forearm and did little to hide the scars he's accumulated over the years. He winces slightly as he probes the area making the blonde look up.

The look he gave the young boy was one… He sees parents giving their children. He retracted his hands from the boy's grasp and put up a cocky front.

Naruto simply leans back and puts up his hands in a soft gesture.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, What's your name?" He ask the boy.

He scuffs at the blonde kid before giving his answer.

"Tsk. Didn't your mom teach you not to talk to strangers?"

Naruto grew a tick mark on his forehead before his hair shadowed his eyes.

The blonde rubs the back of his head and smirks. Softly he says," If I had one, sure. I'm pretty certain she would have taught me manners."

The red headed boy cocks his head and gives a stern frown at the statement.

"Well same here…" He says softly.

The crickets and uncouth silence rang throughout the ally as both boys were caught in their own worlds of longing.

The boy was the first to shake off his musing. He turned to Naruto with a slightly hesitant smile.

"A-Sora… Sora, Ryota. It's cool to meet you." He says with an eye smile.

"Same, dattebayo!" He says with his own smile.

Suddenly both their stomachs growl simultaneously making them both grimace in pain.

Sighing Naruto gets to his feet and helps out the newly dubbed Sora.

"Well you probably stay at the orphanage, yeah? You should head back and get some food." Naruto says with a somewhat forced smile.

The boy gives a slightly confused look.

"Don't you mean 'We' should be getting back to the orphanage?"

Naruto just chuckles dryly and shakes his head.

"Naw. I think I'll just stay out here for a couple days. I'm not really welcomed there this time of year…"

Sora simply looks at the kid. Behind the smile and innocent demeanor, the young red head could sense some of the pain that Naruto wants to hide. Something he has to deal with every time he looks in a mirror.

Nodding his head slightly and understanding at least part of the ordeal Naruto is going through, he relents.

"Tsk, whatever you say Naruto-san. But maybe we should go get some food first? Who knows what they're serving in the Mess Hall."

Sora shivers slightly at the thought before exiting the alley.

* * *

Naruto continues down the busy streets of Konohagakure. People continue to give him the wide berth of space as he walks. It's as if they were gonna catch a disease just by being in close proximity to the boy. However, the behaviors of others falls into the backdrop as Naruto talks to his new companion.

The streets are still teeming with busy socialites far into the star filled night. The moon is at its peak in the sky and yet it seems just as busy as noon. Usually the city starts to quiet down a bit around this time but with the festival in full swing, Naruto was somewhat certain that it would continue on until Dusk of the next day.

Wanting to forgo anymore unpleasantries that allowed the two meet, Naruto wanted to get out of the heart of the city and travel a bit further to the outskirts of the city to a little shop not far away.

The boys walked in the street at a steady pace and actually attempted small talk.

"So, I haven't really seen you around the orphanage much… You must be new here." Although it wasn't much of a question Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah, I just got here about a week ago. I-I don't really like staying in places like… that. I feel like I'm… I don't know." Sora looks down to hide his blush slightly.

"Caged? You feel Caged." Naruto said.

The redhead looks up at the blonde with a slight glare. His eyes however widened when he looked into Naruto's calm and clear blue eyes. There was no mockery or even humor in them. It was the same look when he had when he asked if he was okay.

W-was it concern? For him? Did Naruto _understand_ him? Sora looked away while shaking his head as the corners of his lips turned up ever so slightly. Tsk, the last person to give him that look was,-

A slight pain in his heart made Sora hand shoot to his chest, clenching the fabric. He doubled over in pain as images shot through his head images of a girl with pink hair, no raven purple, no blonde… The same face. Different eyes..

As abruptly as it started, the visions soon past but the ache in his chest remained. He continued to cling to his chest. A hand could be felt on his shoulder and on his forehead.

Sora didn't even remember closing them up upon opening his eyes, he saw Naruto with the same look of concern and this time worry. Naruto gave a hesitant smile back before grabbing the boy's hand. Although they were only a few years apart, Naruto was a few inches taller than the boy.

"Y-you look about ready to faint. Let's get you some food now."

The pair continued to walk along the streets hand in hand. As the two moved, the buildings started to turn to two story homes and smaller shops that gave it a more homey feeling than the city. Because the area is still considered the shopping district, carts that sold goods were still out but we're actually closing down. The heart of the city actually holds the longest hours simply because of the demands brought on by the festival.

Naruto continued walking and soon came up on a building called Ichiraku's Ramen, or so said the red neon sign hanging above the door.

Naruto and his familiar walk in the door and there noses are immediately assaulted with the smell of noodles, pork, chicken, and beef. There mouths start to water as do their eyes at the sight of glorious golden ramen in a bowl.

Naruto approaches the counter and sits at one of the many stools that line the stove top like in the hibachi style grills.

As Sora sits down at the stool, his stomach grumbles loudly alerting the a man with short grey hair and a chef's hat to turn around.

His face has many wrinkles in it showing his age while also having smile lines leading to his… Eyes? They look like they're squeezed shut…

Naruto gives a little wave and greets the old man with a full smile.

" Hey Ramen-Jiji! How yah been?" He says in a delighted tone.

"Ah! If it isn't our favorite customer! By the sound of that stomach I thought it was you! But it appears you brought a guest eh?" The wizened old man says. He peers over at the young red head with a gentle smile.

Sora leans into Naruto while looking at the man with a mix of fear and a glare.

Naruto chuckles and pats his head slightly which calms the boy down a bit.

"This is Teuchi, the best Ramen maker in the Nations!" Naruto says with a bit of exaggeration.

At the declaration, a bright sign appears from behind the old man as he strikes a pose.

Sora cocks his head to the side while rubbing the back of his head.

" hehe but, he's so old…"

….

…

…

The newly dubbed Teuchi face plants the ground as the sign flickers blinks and then shatters apart.

Naruto chuckles slightly at Sora while ruffling his hair a bit.

"Whatever you say boss."

Teuchi brushes himself off a bit while muttering something about disrespectful kids before turning back to the blonde.

"So kid what can I get yah?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Two bowls of Miso ramen! Naruto sized!" he says with a smile.

"You have your own size?! That's freakin cool!" Sora exclaims.

Teuchi simply chuckles and begins the meals as the two continue their small talk.

Just as the pair received their food, a small bell sounded signaling the use of the delivery door outback was just opened. As the door shut, an older teenager walked in carrying grocery bags and an apron. She had long brown hair and a heart shaped face that was actually quite pretty. Her skin was not marred by acne or anything but had rosy cheeks and a cute nose. She wore a white shirt with rolled up sleeves along with blue jeans and a dark blue apron. She had her hair in a ponytail and kept at bay with a white headband.

She walked in wearing blue open toed sandals, a norm for those who knew about the Hidden Leaf. Setting bags down in the back, she actually approached the counter to kiss the chef on the cheek.

" Hey Tou-san! Naruto-kun! It's been a while since I saw you! How is our favorite customer?" She says with a smile of her own.

Naruto waves at her happily and gives a quick prayer of 'itadakimasu' before lapping up a continuous stream of noodles.

Upon seeing Naruto do this, the starving Sora does the same.

Ayame chuckles a bit before heading to the back to do some prep work for other dishes for tomorrow.

Upon seeing Naruto finished his first bowl of Ramen, Ayame leaned over the counter and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek while stroking the darkened lines I his face.

"Naruto-kun, is everything… Okay today? You're having a good time." She says with a bit of concern.

"Y-yeah, everything is great! I made a new friend and I can watch out for him and stuff!" He offers with a smile. Although it wasn't a true smile it didn't look that forced...

" So no problems with-", the bell rung signaling someone's entrance to the establishment. Both Sora and Naruto turned around. Naruto was able to clearly see the headband and pin on the inside collar of the new people's shirt. One was short and pudgy who is a Chunin while the other was taller and skinny who is a Chunin also. Both appeared to be in their upper teens and both had a grimace on their face upon seeing one very scared Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto continued to look at the two ninja for a second more before turning back to the counter. Ayame could only give the newcomers a glare before turning back to her work, but she continuously stole glances and hard looks to the older gentlemen.

Teuchi was cleaning up his station slowly and was really debating on kicking the boys out of his restaurant. Seeing that it would cause more trouble than it's worth he decided to forgo that thought.

Picking up the wireless phone from its dock, he toys the buttons casually as he leans back and waits for customers to leave so he can close down shop.

The ninja thumbed through the menu while stealing not so hidden glances at the two kids sitting at the bar. Naruto can feel the killer intent the boys are sending out. It's not much letting the blonde know they a fresh Chunin. However, there is enough to make the blondes skin crawl.

' _I don't wanna damage the store'_ Naruto thinks. Glancing over at Sora, they share a gaze as if they were trying to communicate with just their eyes. They showed conviction and a type of... Loyalty? As if he'd follow Naruto anywhere.

Nodding his head he slowly gives of a grin before thanking Teuchi and Ayame.

The brown haired teen was shocked to see her little Naruto leave and possibly get hurt.

Quickly Naruto and Sora got up and passed the two boys. Sora sent them a glare before exiting with Naruto. Not even a minute later, the two boys also exited the restaurant and came into the more barren streets in Konohagakure.

They looked around the desolate streets before seeing a speck of blonde dash around the corner. The two immediately gave chase, not knowing at all that another figure was watching from the rooftops. A flicker and the hidden silhouette was gone.

Sora was getting tired pretty fast as Naruto kept dragging him along hoping to outrun his assailants. The blonde ducked into allies and vaulted them with an ease that comes with hours, days, weeks, and years of practice.

Sora was able to keep up just barely but he was slowly making more and more mistakes. He nearly bashed his skull into the side of some bricks after a poor vault, or snagged his already tattered clothes on the rusted fences as they continue through small lawns and gardens.

Jumping through a hole in a fence, Sora finally came to the end of his line. He tripped over a stray brick that lay in an alley. The boys just rounded the corner and we're approaching way too quickly. Naruto looked to his fallen comrade to the boys. His heart was beating pretty quickly and most sound slowly became muted and all he heard was his breathing, heartbeat and the beating of his feet as he ran straight at the ninja.

"Argh!" He screamed his defiance as he raised his fist to deliver a punch to one of the boy's chest.

The boy smirked and quickly deflected it and delivered a counter punch right to the blondes face making his head pop back and a stream of blood to erupt from his nose. Naruto fell back a few feet away lying there for but a moment before stumbling to his feet. He stood protectively between the Chunin and his charge. He rose his fist to wipe the blood from his nose that became a soft drip.

"W-what do you want? Leave him alone! He's just a kid!" He says sternly. Sora was still sitting on the floor taking shallow breaths and trying to regain his composure.

"Tsk, that 'kid' ain't shit if it's hanging around a little demon like you!" The fat one says. He slurs some of his words letting Naruto know that he was quite drunk.

"Yeah! You corrupted him ya Hell Child! If we take him out, it'll be a mercy killing!" He says with vigor as if killing a child would ever be justified.

They approach again and are quite surprised when the demon brat actually goes on the attack again.

Naruto tried to send another punch out by this time it's caught and is sent flying into a garbage bin. He tries to recover but is met with a kick to the ribs. Another kick and he gasp as a loud snap signifies at least two broken ribs.

He braces himself for another hit while closing his eyes. However, what he doesn't expect is another crash of a body hitting the metal canister… Because he wasn't hit.

Naruto glanced up and he saw some guy, obviously a shinobi standing with his foot still extended.

" You guys really call yourselves Shinobi of Konoha? Guys like you disgust me." The new figure says.

As the new guy puts his foot down the man gets up and scampers over to his friend who's legs are shaking slightly.

The figure slides into a fighting stance and waits for his new opponents to make their move.

"S-Shisui-sama w-what are you doing here?"

The newly dubbed Shisui simply looks at the boys with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm protecting two innocent children from getting killed by two disgraceful dishonor our village."

"B-but he's a demon! We were just hoping to-"

"Hoping to what? Kill a little kid? Pathetic."

All of a sudden, Naruto hears the fat Chunin flying into a the dumpster while his skinny friend runs away in fear. A second later, the Shisui flickers from his position and is standing just where the the fat guy was. The skinny man trips and falls on his face and just as he was about to get up Shisui grabs his collar and shakes him.

"Touch this boy again and you'll regret it."

He throws the boy away and he scrambles to his feet and runs off.

Shisui turns back around to see a redhead kid crying over the blondes body. He walks over to the kid and places a hand on his shoulder. He shrugs it off and makes an attempt to push the man away.

"Hey, I'm not trying to hurt you. I just wanna look over your friend."

"G-go away! You're just gonna hurt him!"

Shisui looks at the kid with sad eyes.

"No I'll try to help him. He needs medical attention. You don't want him to die do you?"

Sora gives a pained look before giving a slight nod of his head.

Shisui walks over and examines the boy's bruised face and body noticing the discoloration where he was kicked.

' _Definitely some broken ribs'_ he thinks to himself.

" I'll take him to the hospital and make sure he's cared for, okay?"

"N-no! I'll protect him! I'll help him!" He yells at the man. Sora eyes were frantic as he racked his head in a way to help his only friend.

"Just stop by and check on him, okay?" Without a pause he scoops up a limp Naruto and flickers out of sight. Sora gets up and looks around before running back to the orphanage to tell the Head Matron at the orphanage.

* * *

 **Broken.9:** Longest Chapter yet!PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT.

You can PM request and stuff and also! I love well developed OCs try to keep them somewhat modern?

That's all folks

Kowareta Shatters


End file.
